Spellbound
by Alcie0
Summary: A story of a young witch that ends up on the surgeon of deaths sub.
1. Chapter 1

Spellbound

"Hmm…" Hummed a young, orange haired women as she looked at the spread of tarot cards before her. "The Magician, new beginnings…" She mumbled as she touched the card. "I haven't seen you in a while." She gingerly touched the care labeled the Empress. "Maybe I'll be leaving the Archipelago finally." Her eye gazed upon the last card. "Pff the lovers, now I know you guys are teasing me." She chuckled to herself as she scooped her cards up and shuffled them back into her deck. With her morning routine completed she gave thanks to the cards and shoved them into her large black bag.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door to her inn room. "Yes, in here, she's in here." The nervous sounding inn keeper stammered to someone, instantly putting the girl on alert. She was just reaching for her dagger when the door flew open and a man with odd glasses and long hair stepped in. "Ah she is a beauty. Your payment on your debt will be extended but next time I want cash."

"T-thank you sir." The sounds of the inn keep running down the stairs could barely be heard over the sounds of her beating heart. "Now girl let's do this without a mess." He sprang on her with a sickly-sweet smelling cloth. Before she could move the cloth was covering her mouth and everything faded to black.

TIME SKIP

Slowly light seemed to seep into my peaceful sleep. Blissfully blank sleep that I haven't been able to get for ages. "Next up we have…!" The words rang loud but also seemed to fade as I tried hard to stay asleep, that's when I felt it. "Get up." A hard yank to my arm had me fully awake. "The hell!" I spat trying to get my arm lose.

The heavy feeling in my limps stopped me from using me hands to fight back as I'm forced to stand and walk towards a large curtain. The light is blinding as I'm shoved onto the stage and I almost trip due to the added weight of the collar around my neck. "And here she is ladies and gentlemen, number 19. She goes by the name of Kingsley, but you can always change that. Stunning orange hair and natural green eyes makes this woman a looker. What can she do you ask, well this girl is known to be a witch. Yes, you heard me right a witch. We'll start the bidding at 500,000 beri."

I was still blinded as people yelled out numbers. 'Like hell I'm going to be sold into slavery.' I thought as I clench my jaw and started to formulate a plan. Whoever the poor soul is that thinks they can buy me will be facing my wrath. "SOLD! To the gentleman in front!" He yelled and I was taken off stage.

Walking back, I was greeted with a sight of a sobbing mermaid being hauled towards the front stage. 'Poor, thing.' The guard shoved me roughly into the cell, likely from stopping, and I was thankfully caught by a kinder old man. "Careful now." I nodded and said thanks as I slumped to the ground.

I sat waiting for my new captor to arrive so that I can escape this rank hellhole when a large crash came through the other room. That's when complete chaos broke lose. "Let me help you with your collar." An older man said as he clicked my collar off without exploding my head. "T-thank you." I said a little shocked that my head was still attached. A large scorch mark was left on the wall where it hit. "No problem, I have a soft spot for young women." He laughed.

"I would suggest getting out of here though." He casually commented as he walked towards the stage. I nodded and headed towards a random direction with the task of finding my bag, hoping that the odd man had taken it with him.

I was just about to give up as I was coming up empty handed in each room I checked and time was running short, when I heard a sniveling sound. "What should we do?" I recognized the voice as the creepy auctioneer. Without much thought I busted into the room.

Hissing I leaped on the man talking on a transmitter snail. "Sounds like you are busy, good luck." There was an audible click as the voice on the other end hung up. Shacking my head from the distraction I focused back on my target.

"I should turn you into a snail for kidnapping me," I glared menacingly down at the wreck of a man. "But I don't want to waste my energy. My bag, where is it." He started to stutter out and answer and I pinned a forearm to his neck. "Now." I hissed out.

"There! There! In the corner." I looked to where he was pointing and saw a pile of people's personal belongings, poor folks. The important thing though was that my bag was here! I quickly leaped off the man and grabbed my bag. "If I see you again, I will follow through with my threat." I called out over my shoulder, running out the door.

Once finding my stuff it was clear that the place was surrounded, something about a pirate punching a noble. Perfect time to use my useless powers. See every witch can change into the form of a familiar, what you can change into is determined by berth. I just so happened to get the oh so ever lame power of morphing into a cat.

Painfully and slowly, I morphed into a small orange house cat. Leaving my clothes and shifting my bag onto my back, like I have a thousand times, I ran. Through and around the bodies I went in the main room and out the front door. I was just in time to see three maniacs facing off against the Marines.

That's a whole lot of no thank you for me. I raced to the side passing the man with spotted pants and tore off towards the docks. Once far enough away I re transformed back into my human for and throw on my clock to cover myself up. "I'll need to buy new clothes." I mumbled sadly. Despite indecent condition I knew I needed to get on a boat and soon so I continued my path, or at least I would have if a laser beam didn't try killing me.

"Holy mother goddess!" I turned in the direction to see the spotted pirate from before facing off with a large round pirate. "Nope." I said and was turning when I realized the next attack was going to hit the large polar bear closest to me. From animal to animal I could not let that happened. I painfully jumped into cat form again and leaped to the bear. I had barely knocked him over in surprise when the beam hit by, singing some of my hind leg.

I yowled in pain as I landed on the bear. "Ah a cat!" A man with a hat labeled penguin exclaimed picking me up. "Forget the cat we need to go." The spotted hat pirate yelled commandingly. The man looked down at my singed leg and tucked me into his white boiler suit while running from the firing beams. The bouncing around and scraping of fabric on my burnt leg eventually made my vision turn slowly to black, my last thought was of my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I a woke I was laying on a cold metal slab in a room surrounded with medical equipment. It was a jarring experience as the last thing I really remember was saving a fluffy, white polar bear from certain doom. I tried shifting to sit up and felt a painful burning sensation run up my leg. I hissed out in discomfort.

"Finally awake I see." A bored sounding voice echoed off the metal walls, causing me to jump out of my skin. "Where am I?" I demanded as I turned to face the man, only to recognize him as the spotted pirate.

"My sub." He was lazily leaning against the door frame, which I assumed lead to the hallway, with his arms crossed over his chest and a steelie expression. It made the hair raise on me; this man was obviously a threat. Watching him like a hawk as he entered the room and walked towards me, I couldn't help but shiver. Weather from the cold or from his imposing atmosphere I didn't know.

"Imagine everyone's surprise when a naked human girl appeared in Penguins suit. You almost costed us our escape." Sudden realization dawned on me that I was in my birthday suit. Hissing I grabbed the sheet to cover myself up. "Not my fault he picked me up." If I was in cat form my tail would be swooshing back and forth. This man rubs me the wrong way, regardless of his intimidating aura.

"You're right, that's way you are not dead. Yet." He sat down on a wheeled office chair and pulled out a clip board. "I remember you from the auction block, Kingsley-ya," He looked up from his papers. "Am I right?" You nodded.

"What were you doing in the clearing?" He demanded. "Running away like the rest of you." He seemed to prickle at the implication that he was running away. "Why stop to help then, you seem pretty useless in a fight." His bored tone was getting under my skin. "I rescued the polar bear, that was my only intention and it had been impulsive." He hummed as if not believing me and I rolled my eyes.

"I have no hidden agenda if that is was you are implying."

"It is, I have a lot of enemies and I wouldn't but it past them to use a weak girl to infiltrate my sub."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "I don't even know who you are. I only know that you are a pirate and that is it."

He hummed again and looked down at his paperwork. "Lucky for you I believe you otherwise you'd be a lot more terrified." He flipped over to the next page. I rolled my eyes again. "Then why question me?"

He didn't answer and instead ignored me to keep reading his paperwork, he must get his kicks from tormenting people. Creep. "Looks like you're completely healthy except that burn down your leg." 'I could have told you that,' I thought bitterly. "At the next island you should be good to get off my sub." So that what he was getting at. "With pleasure…" I let the question hang out there, it would be nice to know this man's name.

"Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart pirates" To be polite I said my name. "Kingsley Harper, traveling witch." He snorted at that.

"Something funny?" I tried to sound as threating as possible. "Witches are not a real thing."

"Well goddess forbid you ever have the misfortune of landing on my home island." I hissed out. "There are a lot of worst things then witches that you would have to deal with." We glared at each other for a solid minute when someone burst through the door.

"Captain! Marine ships approaching, should we dive?" That interrupted our little stare down. "No, let's have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Did he just say fun? Isn't he running from the Marines? I am so confused. "Weren't you just running from the Marines? Why engage them?" I tried to keep my voice from squeaking, a bad habit of mine when I feel stressed. Trafalgar eyed me as if deciding to kill me or not for my question. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We were escaping, not running. I do not fear the government." His tone gave me chills. "Right. Okay but why fight when you can flea?" He didn't answer as he got up and headed to the door. "I suggest you stay in here until we find you cloths." That was it? I don't even get an answer, this man is cold.

He didn't wait for me to reply as he strode out the door. "Shachi, make sure Kingsley-ya gets some clothes soon." The new man in the doorway, Shachi, saluted. He too wore a hat the seemed to cover his eyes and make his red hair stick out every which way. This crew seemed to have a hat fetish. "Yes captain!"

Shachi took one look at me wrapped in nothing but a bedsheet and practically fainted. His face was red, and a small bit of blood dripped from his nose. "I-I'll get you some clothes!" He stuttered and tore out of the room. Great now I must wait for this man to return with clothes as they fight marines.

'Mother goddess this is a headache. After all I've done to avoid the marines, I have to deal with them twice in one day.' I thought bitterly, my mother would not be happy with me if she found out and my father… I shivered and snapped myself out of that train of though.

I was starting to think that this Shachi would never return when I heard the door creek open. "About time." I turned to look at the red-haired man only to find a marine grunt. 'Fuck.' I quickly wrapped my makeshift clothing around me tight and sprang to the other side of the slab I had been laying on.

"Don't come any closer." I warned thinking of something I could use as a weapon wanting to use my magic as only a last resort. The man didn't say anything as he quickly raised his gun to me. No choice I'll have to use my powers.

BANG. Right when the shot was fired, I was able to through a protective force field up. A large shallow cut appeared on my arm. A backlash from using my magic when I was still so out of practice. Right when I was about to cast my fire, something I really wouldn't like to do. As the burns take forever to heal. Shachi appeared behind the grunt and snapped his neck. It was sickening and if I hadn't seen all sort of horrors on my main island I would have thrown up.

Shachi not looking at me threw me a white boiler suit and a black bag. My bag. "How did you get this?!" I squealed happily, glad to see my things survived with me. "Bepo picked it up when we were running." He sounded serious. "Sorry, I need to check the rest of the ship for any more marines." So, they weren't just a bunch of goofs.

"That's fine. I'll change and stay here." He nodded and left, leaving the dead body to prop open the doorway. I dug through my bad for a spare pair of underwear, lucky that I had stocked up on the island. When I zipped up the white boiler suit, I was practically drowning in the material, but I was thankful to be clothed again. Now to wait.

After waiting for what seemed an eternity of listening to shouts and gun fire everything seemed to fall silent. 'Finally.' I had no doubt that the pirates had won. This Trafalgar seemed to be a cold-blooded killer with practice ease. I also get the impression that he normal gets what he wants and if that is you dead there is nothing to help save you. Out of boredom and disgust I had moved the body into the hallway. Hoping if any more grunts wondered this way it would be a deterrent.

"Kingsley?" A Voice questioned from behind the door. "Yes?" The door opened fast to reveal a white bear. That made me perk up. "Oh, mister bear!"

"Sorry!" He yelled surprising me. "For what?" A hand smacked the poor bear on the back of the head. "Stop apologizing." A voice chided. "Sorry?"

"Ugh I give up, miss are you decent in there?" The voice called from behind the bear. "Yes, I am clothed." A man, no a boy likely around 13 or so, walked in. Large red beanie hat coving shorter brown hair. "I'm Matt, the cook. I was told to come get you for dinner."

I blinked, dinner after a battle. These guys knew how to live. "And what did you need mister bear?" He blinked as if forgetting why he had been in there, then a light clicked. "I wanted to thank you for saving me, I'm Bepo by the way." Adorable.

Matt seemed to get impatient and turned to walk away. "If you want dinner follow me, if not stay and starve. I don't have time to wait for you." Well isn't he a mean son of a gun. My stomach rumbled so I quickly got up. "Bepo are you coming?" He nodded and together the three of us headed off down one of the many halls.


End file.
